


Something to Steal

by Sasugaafee



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AnsutaNL, F/M, LeoAnzu, Not Beta Read, Phantom Thief AU, hints of EiAn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: In this huge mansion, an exhibition which would display magnificent gemstones was gonna be held for five days straight."Are you going to steal the peridot?""Who knows. Sometimes valuable things couldn't just be seen by naked eyes and narrow mind."





	Something to Steal

**Author's Note:**

> posting this just before it gets deleted!

 

In this huge mansion, an exhibition which would display magnificent gemstones was gonna be held for five days straight.

The most splendid gem of peridot named "Tear of The Goddess" would be displayed on the last day as the highlight of the event as well as closing.

The exhibition was held by one of the most influential family, the Tenshouin family, lead by their newly engaged heir.

This exhibition was actually also intended as a celebration for their engagement.

But a soft sigh came out from between a brunette lady's lips as she leaned on the balcony railing. Her aqua irises stared wistfully at the crowd who went to see the exhibition downstairs. She already had enough of maintaining a graceful smile in front of people she didn't even know. It was tiring, also exasperating.

For she didn't wish for this.

It was a one way agreement. Not at all a happy, glorious engagement most girls would dream for.

She was selfishly forced to do this.

It was on the first day of the exhibition that suddenly a man, clad in white, landed behind her. He looked younger than her and his scarlet hair caught her attention.

No, it was actually his fancy suit and hat which caught her attention.

"Good evening, milady," he said in a gentleman manner. "Everyone's going to the exhibition, it's really marvelous! Why are you here may I ask?"

It wasn't a correct choice to answer a stranger's question, but the answer flowed smoothly from her.

"I like it better here."

"Hmm?" he tilted his head. "Ah, I see, I see! Sorry for my impolite curiosity but milady, do you not like this exhibition?"

This time she stayed quiet but the younger man smiled.

"My time's almost up so please don't mind if I take your muteness as a yes. I'm just here to check the situation today," he took a look at the watch on his wrist. "Farewell, milady."

The last thing Anzu saw from him was how he jumped from the balcony and caught by a hang glider.

She pondered about that strange rendezvous a bit but never did she report about it.

\----------

The second day, she spent her time in the balcony again. Still watching as people passed by, in and out the exhibition. Suddenly a face appeared in front of her, a raven-haired man, clinging on the balcony railing.

Surprised, Anzu took a few steps back.

"Whoa, there. Calm down, I won't bite you." The man jumped from the railing and stood in front of her. He too, clad in the same fancy white suit. Similar to the man from yesterday, the only difference was the purple rose now replaced by green rose.

If the man from yesterday was total well-mannered gentleman, this one looked kinda lethargic. For the past 5 minutes he stood there, he had yawned twice.

"Ugh, I usually feel energetic at night. This is all Secchan's fault for waking me up at daytime," he grumbled to himself. His bloodshot eyes stared once again at her, "You are the person 'he' talked about, right?"

No use to ask her, though.

"I... have no idea? I don't even know you."

"Aaahhh that may be right. But explaining things to you will be sooooo troublesome and time-consuming so I'll pass."

"I see, then can you just tell me what is your intention by coming here?"

"Oh okay, I think I can answer that one because the answer is simple." He took few steps towards her, "I just come here to ask you a question and I'm done."

This time she tilted her head, "A question?"

"Yes, only one question. So, please be cooperative and answer honestly. I don't accept any delay, okay?"

Anzu just nodded,

"Do you,"

For a second he paused.

"love your fiance?"

She stunned at the question for awhile, but the look of impatience on his face urged her to answer it immediately. It might sound cruel but he wished for her to be honest so she would.

"No."

The man smirked.

"Good," he walked back to the railing and stood there. "Thank you for being honest. My job is done here, excuse me."

Her heart almost stopped when he intentionally slipped from the railing and caught by the same white hang glider.

She stared at the hang glider and she thought she could see some orange strands from afar, but still she didn't report.

Curiosity had taken over her.

\----------

The third day, she was on the same spot, still leaning on the balcony railing. She started to expect what kind of person who would visit her today. While she was lost in her thought, suddenly she felt soft fabric around her shoulders.

Anzu looked back spontaneously and found that a blond man just draped his white cloak around her. He smiled at her, "A lady shouldn't be alone in such chilly place like this, dear."

Having could see his face from near, the only thought in her head was about the fairness of his face. But now that she thought about it those men who visited her since two days ago were also beautiful.

As she kept silent, the man giggled.

"Aw, stop staring at my face I'm getting nervous."

"O-oh, I'm sorry," she bowed unconsciously.

"Now, now, that's fine. I'm the one who surprised you after all. But I'm sure you also think that a mysterious entrance like that has its own charm, right?" he giggled again. "Fufu, I knew it~"

As she expected this man also wore the same white suit, minus his cloak because he wrapped it around her earlier. The green rose was now replaced by pink rose.

The man who stood in front of her right now appeared to be kinda girly, but somehow she knew that inside he was also a total gentleman.

"You must be wondering why am I here, hmm? No need to worry, I'm just here to ask you question again! The same as yesterday, isn't it?"

She was almost sure that he could read mind.

"Ah, no! I don't have such super power as reading mind. I just understand a girl's heart very well, you see~?"

He could read mind, she was sure.

"Well, I'd like to chit-chat more but Izumi-chan would scold me so let's get the task done quickly shall we? Fufu." He cleared his throat, "Answer me honestly okay, dear?"

He smiled when she nodded.

"Do you or do you not... want to be taken away from here?"

He didn't urge to answer quickly so she paused a bit.

The answer came out more smoothly than she expected, "I do."

He smiled.

"Ahh, an honest lady is the best~ Thank you very much for answering, this is for you sweetie," he handed her his pink rose before walking back to the railing.

"Now then, our meeting was short but it was lovely. Hope we'll get to meet again. For now, good bye~"

He jumped and as usual, the hang glider caught him.

Now Anzu didn't wonder again as she started getting used to it.

\----------

The fourth day she intentionally waited on the balcony while humming to herself. Not really paying attention anymore to the people who come to the exhibition. She was curious as to what kind of person who will visit her today.

"Looks like you're already expecting me to come."

The manly voice came from behind her and there she saw another person clad in white, his hair was the same color as rainclouds while his eyes were the same color as the clear sky. Yellow rose in his pocket.

"Stop staring like you are looking at some strange animals, it's soooooo annoying."

She didn't want to give an impression so fast but there was one thing that she was sure of, she didn't like his personality.

He acted sassy and arrogant, as if he thought the world revolved around him. His features supported him for his arrogance though, he was indeed a fine man.

"I said, stop staring."

Anzu quickly lowered her eyes.

"Heh how obedient. Good, good, " he smirked. "But I still can't believe 'he' asked us to monitor this kind of woman. Geez, just what is in his head?"

While the man scratched his head in frustration, Anzu wondered about this 'he' they had been talking about.

Just... who in the world?

"Well, enough. Trying to understand what he thinking can only uselessly shortened my lifetime." He turned again at her, "Listen, I just come here to warn you."

"... Warn me about what?"

"There will be something stolen tomorrow, be prepared for it. Ah just to let you know, I won't be the one to steal. You'll meet with an eccentric person soon enough. Just wait for it."

"Are you guys thieves?" she braved herself to ask the question which always in the back of her mind all this time.

He was about to walk back to the railing but her question got him stopped. He smirked again,

"Yes, indeed we are."

"Are you going to steal the peridot?"

"Who knows," he shrugged on top of the railing. "Sometimes valuable things couldn't just be seen by naked eyes and narrow mind. I'll take my leave here, good bye."

This time he didn't jump or slipped, he just stood there until the hang glider caught him. Once again, Anzu could see few orange strands.

For some unknown reasons, her heart thumped.

Having know that something would be stolen, she didn't even report it.

She just wanted to find out why did her heart skip a beat for a second there.

\--------

On the fifth day, the last day, exhibition was on its peak. It was very crowded with people and polices to secure the area. With this kind of security, Anzu wondered would the person actually come?

Staring at the starry sky, suddenly he saw the white hang glider coming closer until a foot stepped on the railing she once leaned on.

Taken by surprise, Anzu reflexively glance upward. Her eyes met his as he smiled at her.

"I, Tsukinaga Leo, have come."

He hopped and landed in front of her. For once, she got to know the name of the man.

His hair was the same color as the sky at dusk while his eyes were the same color as the gemstone which was displayed at the exhibition today. A beautiful pair of peridot.

Leo, if she may call him that, also clad in white suit. Though, the design was slightly more complicated than the others. A blue rose in his pocket.

"Wahahah, sorry for making you wait! Ahh, finally I get to see you myself I'm so happy. Nice to meet you, Anzu."

"You... know my name?"

"Nnnn, of course I do duh! I wouldn't come for a random woman just to say 'good evening' would I? Hmm, maybe I would... But if the person weren't you then it doesn't have any meaning wahaha!"

Her confusion grew more but he grinned.

"Nah, don't be scared! I won't hurt you. In fact, I will save you."

He stared at him doubtfully, "Can you?"

"Yes," he answered surely. Slowly walking closer towards her. "I can take them every night, right? And Naru is even bigger than me. So, taking you away from here would be an easy task~"

Anzu could hear the crowd downstairs, also the police siren. Looked like he was seen while flying here. The security tonight was something else.

"The security today would make it difficult. Look, they already saw you."

"Having seen me doesn't me they could catch me, you know~?"

"My fiance would be really angry."

"Well, you said you don't like him in the first place." He grinned, "You think why should I ask for their help beforehand?"

He took the rose from his pocket, "But if you're still unconvinced then look at this blue rose. Do you know that blue rose means unattainable because you don't know whether they actually exist or not, Anzu?"

Her eyes widened when he plucked the rose petals one by one. She stared as the beautiful blue petals dropped on the floor.

"The unattainable, unrealizable dream has been broken. I feel bad for the rose, though, it's really pretty! But to make the unattainable become attainable, I must get rid of it first."

He offered his hand, "Now there's no more sign of something such as unattainable, Anzu."

"Quick, he must be over there!"

They could hear the voices of people rushing there. Leo smiled at her, hand still offered for her to grab on.

"No need to waver, Anzu. I will save you and I'd swear an oath to protect you."

Should she really?

"This mansion is huge but aren't you feel suffocated?"

There was only one hand to take,

"I will take you to a place where you can breathe free."

so she grabbed on it.

He smiled happily.

"Thank you for placing your faith on me."

"STOP THERE! YOU ARE ALREADY UNDER SIEGE!!"

The polices kicked down the door and rushed to the balcony. The Tenshouin heir too, followed them to search for his fiancee who was supposedly there.

But in the balcony there was no thief, nor his lady.

There are only some blue rose petals on the floor and a ring.

He reached for the ring and sighed.

It was their engagement ring.

"I see," the man put the ring in his pocket and then gave an order for the polices to retreat. "Forget it. They are not here anymore, just continue to secure the area around the exhibition."

"Eichi, are you sure about this?"

The question left unanswered as he walked back in.

\------

Meanwhile, a pair of two was passing through the night sky in a hang-glider.

In the midst of adoring the glimmering stars on the sky, she asked.

"Aren't you going to steal something? Taking me is counted as kidnapping, not stealing, though?"

"Ahhh that is... wahahahah!"

He leaned closer to her ear, lowering his voice as he whispered softly only for her to hear,

 

[ I will steal your heart ]


End file.
